Survival
by Nebiru
Summary: Thrown onto Earth Serenity and her brother have no slightest idea of what to do. Will they survive in a world full of hunters? Especially when a chase after them had already started...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

A/N: Hello to everybody! I've reposted the prologue, because it was disgustingly full of mistakes (I have no doubt, some stayed:) Before reading, I need to warn you, that this is an AU with some OC heroes as well, also it is Shounen-Ai, YAOI, YURI fic. There is going to be a bit of Violence. And the main pairings are Kun/Zoi (Zoi is male), Nef/Djed, Neptune/Uranus, Endimion/Serenity, Pluto/OC. I hope, I didn't scare you too much:P Enjoy reading, and if it isn't very hard for you, leave me a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Prologue

It was indeed the time, when everything was changed forever. Life lines of those, who were destined to rule, were cut. Hopes and wishes replaced. Fears all of a sudden became a reality.

The night, when destiny chose the other path, was calm and beautiful. Like a silence before a storm. The Moon Palace, the center of the Silver Millenium, stood proudly in all its glory, walls reflecting the moonlight, trees with the white and violet foliage surrounding it. The king and queen, sleeping peacefully in their large bed, unaware of a tradegy to come. Their children and their guardians, seeing the sweetest dreams in the world. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Nothing should have gone wrong. But as it usually happens, the danger was overlooked.

The young one lady with long blue hair, trembling from fear and cold, stood in the darkest and deepest hall of a Moon Palace. The reason, why Tetis was here, made her trained body stiffen. But the reward of what she was going to do was priceless for her. For love sometimes blinds us.

Carefully she took a key and opened the door in front of her. As fast as she could, fighting with her own fears, she entered the room and began drowing the magic circle on the floor. For several months she had been learning this spell, and now she wasn't going to let the plan be crushed because of her. When everything was ready, she whispered princess' and prince' names and quickly left the room. Her quite steps were not heard by a soul.

At that moment, several floors higher, in their apartments a boy and a girl suddenly woke up with a strange feeling of an upcoming danger. Not a word they managed to say before the darkness fell on them.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a field near the forest full of plants they've never seen. Everything around was green and brown - the colours rare in the Moonlight Kingdom.

Both clinged to each other whithout a slighest thought what to do. The boy, who was only seventeen at the moment, suddenly felt the great responsibility was put on his shoulders. For he was in an unknown place with his fourteen year old sister to take care of. He looked at Serenity and suddenly saw the sign on her forehead was gone. He asked her about his. The answer hit him like a blow. The only identity of their belonging to a royal family disappeared.

They were alone in a world, where the one could easily find himself being a prey.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Warnings and pairings: see prologue.

A/N: Thanks Jjinks for reviewing the prologue. I too wonder where this story will take me… It's definitely an experiment for me.

Chapter 1

Those, who saw him, at first thought he was some kind of a proud young man, who always hides himself behind his lackeys. Those, who had a chance to speak to him at least one time, fell in love with him immediately. Those, who were his friends, could easily sacrifice their lives for the sake of a young prince Endymion, for he was just twenty and, despite his shining appearance and noble birth, he was so clever and kind to everybody, that noone could resist such power. Indeed, he was kind-hearted and loved his people, cared deeply for them, whether it was a lord or just a poor man.

The whole Earth Kingdom was sure, that, when the time comes, prince Endymion will become the greatest king of all the times. It was, of course, due to his parents. Queen Victoria, whose death was mourned several months ago, had given everything she could to her son - her manners, will, beauty and kind heart. Her death was an unexpected blow. She fell from horse and broke her neck. Rumours said it was a murder, because Queen Victoria was known as a good rider. But her husband, King Adrian, just shrugged the rumours off. A noble man he was, even couldn't think of such a crime to take place.

With Queen Victoria's death the kingdom lost its soul power and strength. Nevertheless, King Adrian, as intelligent and clever as he was, continued to rule. You could say how hard it was for him by seeing his sad and lonely eyes. Half of him left with Victoria. Only near his son Adrian could laugh and smile.

Endymion, of course, felt the responsibility, laid upon his shoulders, and tried his best to help his father. That's why he was here now, riding a horse. The animal was moving slowly, gracefully, feeling the important person, sitting on her back.

The young prince was to meet one of the Kingdom's lords - Kuntan. The last informed His Majesty about some important information to be discussed. Kuntan was the North Lord and owned quite a good amount of lands. Also he was an Archmage of the kingdom. Those, who challenged him, would, undoubtedly, loose. The king and his son weren't very fond of Kuntan. He seemed very cold and tough to them. The only person, who liked Lord Kuntan, was Queen Victoria, now gone.

The meeting was a secret one. And both sides had to be as unseen as they could manage.

Jumping from a horse, Endymion folded his arms on his chest, the pose that meant: "Say what you want and get out". Kuntan slightly frowned at that.

- My prince, I'm grateful for you coming here.

Endymion just nodded, letting the man to go on. Kuntan leaned against the nearest tree, his long white hair hid his face.

- The reports from the north border…

- Oh, Gods, Lord Kuntan! - Endymion waved with his hands, as if shrugging the topic off - I thought we would discuss some economic themes and not the imagination of some of your people!

Kuntan slightly moved forward.

- But, my Prince! I assure you, that you can fully rely on my…

- Yes, yes, yes - Endymion raised his hands, showing that he gives up and ready to listen.

- Today my men brought very disturbing news, my Prince. Snow giants and golems were seen near our borders…

- Is the news really disturbing, Lord Kuntan? You know, after all, the mountains they inhabit, aren't very far.

- But they never leave their home at this time of a year! - for the first time the expression on Kuntan's face changed into worried one - And that can only mean…

Endymion began laughing so loudly, that the nearest bushes started shaking.

- Oh, my… Lord… I hope you're not going to tell me about some kind of evil, that is preparing to attack us? - Endymion brushed the tears on his eyes and, leaning forward, placed a hand on Kuntan's shoulder.

- Lord Kuntan, thank you for the warnings you brought. They will not be unconsidered... But I'm sure, I and my father have everything under control.

Without a word the archmage turned away and jumped on his silver pegas.

- The danger is almost here, my Prince. If I were you I would surely pay attention to my words.

Endymion frowned.

- Is it a threat, Lord Kuntan?

The man grinned:

- No, of course. Only your mother could understand, how much I'm loyal to our kingdom. It's a pity, she isn't here anymore.

The pain at once captured Endymion's heart.

- Don't you dare tell me that! - he shouted - Especially when your own son is a traitor and a thief!

Lord Kuntan paled and left without a word. Endymion moaned inwardly.

- Oh, great, young Prince! You were supposed to talk to him. Now you probably have lost the most powerful ally in the kingdom. But… Gods, why does he always speak in a way I can't understand if he really cares or he doesn't!

IIII

- So, you won't? - Uranus leaned on the wall, at once becoming dark and gloomy.

Neptune slightly smiled, putting on a raincoat.

- You, sure, know why not. I have my duties.

Uranus sighed, turning her back to the woman and vanishing in the darkness of the Moon Palace.

- That's the thirteenth time you have your duties…

- Yes, it is… - muttered Neptune to herself, sad smile capturing her lips.

She looked in the window, thinking about her upcoming task. Not that she really wanted to work for the Queen. After all, she was an outer and inner problems was to be only inner's problems. But Queen Serena… asked her. And she couldn't refuse. Because she owed so much to the woman…

Neptune walked out of the palace - under the cold rain, that was falling from the sky.

_Uranus, you'll have to ask me for supper for the fourteenth time._

Looking at the woman, disappearing in the magic portal, Uranus frowned:

_Two more times and I surrender..._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Warnings and pairings: see prologue.

A/N: I'm sooo lazy that even can't imagine how I will finish this! Only your reviews can inspire me! So far thaks to **Jjinks **for being my only reviewer:) I ADORE you so MUCH! By the way, thanks also for showing me such a place like fictionpress:) It's quite interesting there!

So… What was I up to? Oh, yeah…

Chapter 2

Whisper, hissing, growling…

He was so used to such kinds of sounds, that entered the cave without any exess thought. Not like the rest people behind him. Wincing and trembling, the group of recruits tried to stay as close as possible to their leader.

_Sure, these creatures must be scaring them shirtless… Need to warn Shaar not to…_

The man gritted his teeth and shook his head as he heard a loud howl. In the next moment one of the big long hydra's muzzles leaned out of the secret pit. There, right between the monster's ears, sat a young man. He was, definitely, very pleased with himself, judging by the huge grin on his face.

- Welcome back, master! - he cried and started waving madly with his hands.

The man rolled his eyes and frowned. As if wolves and orks, locked in cages in the walls, weren't enough for the newcomers…

_It would be a miracle now if at least half of them will join us…_

- What d'you think you're doing? I leave and order you to guard the entrance and now find you enjoying yourself! Maybe I should have left you in the dirt that day…

_There, a little bit of scaring would be good for him._

Immediately, the young man jumped off the hydra and fell on his knees in front of the man. His long fiery red hair hid the green eyes full of tears.

- I'm sorry, master. Please forgive my behaviour. I only wanted to tell you that the Oracle wishes to speak to you.

The man nodded and put his hand on the boy's head.

- It's allright, Shaar, I'm not angry. I'll go to Oracle then. Watch over the new group while I'm away. Can I trust you on this one?

- Yes, master! - whispered the young man absorbing the moment of tenderness with his heart.

The man left the cave and blew a little horn that hung on his neck.

IIII

Shaar watched as his master sat on the snow-white dragon and flew away.

_Sometimes I think he is a dragon himself. With the white hair he has… The way he speaks… The way he moves… He is so proud, so strong, so sure. He is a dragon or maybe… a king. He must be…_

Shaar embraced himself with his hands suddenly too overwhelmed with memories. Truth to be said, there wasn't many…

His master found him in the dirt several months ago. In the dirt of city streets. What was before that Shaar didn't remember. Even magicians couldn't do anything. When they tried to find his memories deep inside his head, they saw only darkness. Like he didn't exist before…

Shaar shivered a little. It was a horrible feeling. Not knowing who you are…

Then the boy braced himself. He had things to do. For his master.

His master. The only one who cared about him.

The only thing that mattered.

IIII

Finally the day was over.

_That one more damn day is over._

Queen Serena lay on the bed hiding her face in the pillows. She wanted to yell someone's head off, she wanted to ruin the castle, she wanted to kill the destiny if the one existed, she wanted to cry like a little child. But she hadn't any rights to do all of these. So she squinted fighting the tears in her eyes.

A shy knock came from the door.

- Who is it? - she snapped.

- It's me. May I come in?

Her husband. Olvin the Shining. Olvin the Goddamn Ass who couldn't do anything about the present situation. And more to say… Who even didn't realize the whole truth, the future which awaited their children. In any case…

- Go away. I must rest.

Silence fell for a few minutes, then Serena heard him leaving. She giggled.

_You're such a weakling, my dear husband. How could I ever fall in love with you?_

The woman curled on the bed.

_But that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. I'm trapped._

She clenched her fists gripping the silver crystal tightly in one of her hands.

_My last hope whatsoever…_

Serena closed her eyes, relaxing, though her features stayed strained.

_You've finally did it, sister. You trapped me. But don't think I will surrender so easily… If I am to fall then you'll fall with me, I swear._

_Finally, the day is really over._

IIII

- Good evening, the cute one! - smiled the Oracle waving with his bone tail.

The man frowned.

- I guess if I ask you not to call me 'cute one' again, you won't listen to me?

- Heh, of course not! Because you ARE the cute one and noone will change that!

The man put hands on his hips.

- Yeah, I missed you too. Some important things to be discussed?

The bone dragon sighed heavily.

- Work always first? Allright… Here, look in the waters.

The man moved forward and stood near one of the dragon's paw. In front of them was a little lake, its surface covered with mist. The Oracle hissed something and blew the mist away with one deep outward breath.

The mist dissapeared and little waves, caused by the wind, gathered in the center of the lake, from where the picture started to show up. There, on the water surface, a figure could be seen. Dressed in black from head to feet so that noone could understand a man was it or a woman. The figure was moving in the forest, carefully melting into the darkness. Suddenly it tossed its head and growled some words. Immediately the surface blew with waves.

The dragon only purred when felt cold freshing water covering his paws. The man standing near him sceptically tried to squeeze water out of his fur jacket.

- Why, cute one? You didn't make a shield?

The man sneered at the Oracle.

- I thought, whomever it was, he wouldn't detect you so fast. Why did you show me him, anyway?

The dragon gazed at his paws.

- He or she would play one of the important roles in the game you are leading.

- A danger or an ally?

- Could be both. Depends on the person himself.

The man rolled his eyes.

- You are so helpful! As always.

The bone dragon grinned.

- I'm an Oracle, remember? Oracles don't give simple answers. That's my job.

- Fine. See you soon then, my tormentor.

The Oracle stared at the leaving man, his tail embracing his paws.

_Be careful, my cute one. Be careful._

_You're playing with fire._

At the thought the bone dragon bursted out laughing.

_With fire indeed…_

A/N: Ughhh… I'm feeling myself evil. I don't name heroes, I'm planning so much surprising events that even can't remember everything myself. I need to write them down while you read…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Warnings: AU, bad language (not much:), Shounen-Ai, YAOI, YURI, Violence.

Pairings: Kun/Zoi, Endimion/Serenity, Neptune/Uranus and others…

A/N: Heh, I've told I'm evil:) Special thanks to **Jjinks **for reviewing! No, I think you won't be able to understand anything till 7th or 8th chapter. Thankfully I made notes for myself, I'm feeling like I'm going to write Santa-Barbara, though:) Arghh, damn me… And please, review )

Chapter 3

Nephryte impatiently growled. His pace seemed to increase with every minute. He continued moving until his forehead met the trunk of a tree. Unprepared to such an obstacle he jumped back and pulled his sword out.

Seeing his "enemy" the thief cursed himself, his future employer and whatever Gods existed. For a second he even thought over his options. He could stay or he could leave the place. The last variant was more close to his heart. But then he shrugged his fears off, persuading himself in his own bravery, and stopped right in the center of a clearing. Immediately he noticed the sign he was searching for. A dagger was stuck in the ground, almost inconspicuous to the eyes of any alive creature. It was not a problem for Nephryte to find it, though, for he was a good magician.

_Could have been the best in my lands…_

Sighing, Nephryte took the dagger and examined the blade. Under the moonlight a silver dragon could be easily seen. The man nodded to himself. It was a right place.

_But where is that damn man? Gods, what if this is a trap? And I came alone… Shirt… Shirtshirtshirt…_

Nephryte clenched his fists.

_Stop it. You pretty well know that he is the man of honour. And besides… if he wanted he could have killed you earlier…_

The thief pulled his sword out again and leaned onto it. His chestnut-colored hair hid his star-blue tired eyes.

Why was he here? Hunting for the money, proving himself as the man of unmercy and rage, dirty assassin. Why did he leave his mother, his home and his fortune?

He could have… He could have hid himself back in the castle, with many servants running around him, asking him if he needed something, guards watching over him, teachers praising him for his success in classes, mother smiling to him during meals… That was his childhood. He could have still been a child.

Why didn't he return home when reality crashed his childish view about the world? When he saw all the dirt simple people lived in? When the same people had killed a man in front of his eyes, an innocent one? When the same people began stealing? Why?

But he stayed. And more to add… now he was a respected leader of the same people. People who, nevertheless, made a man out of him.

Deep inside he knew the answer, though. He stayed… because these people, despite all of their crimes… were far more merciful and honest then… then their relatives sitting behind castles' walls…

The task he was waiting for now could be more than just hard. The reward - much higher than usually.

But in truth… he was really tired.

Suddenly a rustle reached his ears. Nephryte immediately turned around and tossed his sword up, but the attack he was waiting for came from the other side, and he was knocked off his feet in a second by a simple hit to his legs. What had struck him was that when he tried to summon his magic and make a shield, someone's stronger power blocked his attempt. He looked up to see his killer. He had no doubt he would be dead within one minute.

In a moonlight his attacker's long hair falling on the wide shoulders glistened with silver. The tall man standing over him with hands on his hips was smirking, no less. He had no other weapon but his magic which so far he used only to block Nephryte's.

The man chuckled and offered his hand to the thief, helping Nephryte to stand up. The last did so, rubbing his ass and pretending that he surrended, but in the next moment pulling the man closer so that he could kick him with his knee in the opponent's abdomen. His knee met only the mist. And he was sent on the grass again, this time his enemy's leg gave him a push in his coccyx.

Nephryte rolled on his back staring in the night sky full of stars. His opponent crouched near him, still smirking. The thief casted a glance at the man, irritated.

- I'm beginning to hate meetings with you. Your play's not fair.

His opponent sat on the ground and chewing a blade of grass turned to him.

- Is it? I had nothing but magic, you had everything but magic.

Nephryte snorted.

- Magic is definitely more helpful for I'm lying defeated. As you can see.

The man laughed. Nephryte's eyes locked at him in shock.

- Don't look at me like you've been struck by lightning. I. Am. A simple human. Can I be in a good mood sometimes?

Nephryte seriously doubted that which could be seen written on his face. The man shook his head.

- Back to your task, then. Have you heard that both heirs of the Moonlight Kingdom disappeared?

The thief carefully nodded. There were many gossips about the matter. Nephryte, himself, didn't believe any word. To begin with he always relied only on checked information and, besides, those lunar people, he thought, liked to make a tradegy out of nothing. More likely, the children ran away and now are enjoying themselves somewhere near parents' castle.

The man sitting near younger mage squinted his eyes.

- Nephryte, I want you to be a hound.

The thief looked at him in disbelief.

- What? You pretty well know that is not the work…

- The reward is yours to ask for.

Nephryte shut up his objections immediately.

- Anything I want?

The man nodded, though, frowning.

- Anything you want.

They sat in silence for a minute.

- But why me?

A slight smile flashed on his employer's lips.

- You're perfect for the task. As far as you can sneak everywhere, even in the royal palace.

Nephryte chuckled.

- Why not do that yourself? In this case you won't have to worry about the reward.

The man shook his head.

- You perfectly well know that there hardly exists a place where I can be accepted. Sure, I can find many ways, for example, to enter the royal palace. But the risk of being caught is something I can't allow myself at the moment.

Nephryte got up.

_Anything I want… Anything…_

IIII

- Eat that, stinking spy!

_Gods, no…Not again…_

The young man in chains, hanging from the dungeon ceiling, gritted his teeth. His bare body covered with bruises and scratches, marks from whip, trembled. His guard was a real sadist.

Before he managed to think about something else, he felt sharp pain in his abdomen. The man had hit him with full force. Feeling like all of his insides had been just smashed the boy coughed with blood.

A week in this hell was enough for him to surrender. Not that he knew much, but still… He was ready to tell his tormentor all he knew about his master. Except that his guards didn't need any information. Tears began falling down boy's cheeks, he somehow managed to hold them until this moment. The moment when he finally understood that nobody is going to save him.

His guard triumphaticaly laughed, took his favourite toy - a whip and lashed boy hard on his back. The thin body winced from pain. But the guard didn't stop, he went on lashing until the boy started to plead the man to stop.

The boy was mortified to do so, he felt himself like a traitor. Since his childhood he wished to be a hero, looked up to strong people around him. And now he thought that even his own mother would have been ashamed of his behaviour if she was alive, of course.

_She must be crying, looking at me from the sky…_

He was only eighteen. And his life was ahead of him. He could have waited, studied more. But no, he decided to seek for the glory, take a noble role of spy. In reality… he knew nothing about the world that time.

Being sent straight in the snake's pit showed him the different side of life. No heroism were there, no hopes. And the information he managed to get while still being unrevealed weighed heavily on his heart.

This information he should have delivered to his master a week ago. But then he remembered the words which had been said to him before he was thrown into the dungeon of the castle.

_You think everything is quite simple, don't you? But, no, my dear little spy, you are mistaken. For your master, and I know who he is… Is not so simple himself… In his irresistible wish to capture the throne…_

And looking in HER eyes he knew that it was truth. His world was shaken and the dark cold dungeon and everyday beating became his new world.

Even if by a miracle he gets out of here where will he go? His family dead, his master a traitor.

Who will listen to him? Who will believe him?

He hadn't any answers.

And the name he was carrying in his mind… weighed heavily on his shoulders…

_A traitor of the Moonlight Kingdom…_

IIII

Pluto standing behind a high marble column watched as Queen Serena paced around the hall, whispering from time to time something in the air.

Any other person would have thought that the woman went mad. Pluto wasn't one of that "any other". Wisdom of a Time Keeper simply wouldn't let her be. She squinted her eyes and quitely left the hall.

The darkness of Moonlight Palace hid her. She stopped in one of the galleries and put her forehead against a cold wall, closed her eyes. Gritting her teeth Pluto hit the wall. Once. Twice.

_What the hell is going on in this damn kingdom?_

She was an outer. She mustn't worry about kingdom's problems. Mustn't worry about the fate of Serena's children. Add to that - mustn't worry about Earth Kingdom.

The problem was that she did. Not only because she loved the children, but also… because of her instincts. As a Time Keeper she knew much more than anyone else about the world which precious time she kept. But still… What was going now, why the children had been taken and who did this was something… she couldn't find out, no matter how hard she tried.

That was the thing which irritated her great. She wasn't used to suffer from the lack of information. But now every her attempt of looking in the future was impossible. It was like a thick black wall appeared in front of her when she tried. Wall without beginning and end, without any top or bottom. She couldn't quite explain it. What was pissing her off was that Queen Serena knew something important. And only she did.

Neptune was sent on the Earth. Whatever for? To look for the children? Pluto seriously doubted that. Although the connection between the two women was understandable with Serena helping Neptune when the one was still a child. But again… Neptune was an outer. And she could make her own decisions not depending on the Queen's orders.

Pluto was on the verge, her instincts telling her to be careful and watchful. But how could she be without any facts? And the earlier talk with Serena was so… strange…

_- Queen Serena, you know how much I love your children! Please, tell me what is going on and I'll try to help you._

_- Stay the hell out of these. You don't know anything…_

Pluto remembered how she changed her tactics, turning at once in a bad girl. She was a Time Keeper and knew pretty well many secrets of the royal family.

_- You'll regret not telling me! I swear if you don't inform me about everything I'll reveal the secret of your son's birth to the whole kingdom!_

She was sure Serena would surrender. It was a quite painful topic for the Queen. To her surprise, Serena just hysterically laughed. Laughed until she fell on her throne and smiled.

_- Do what you wish. I don't care. There is nothing I can care about now. I'm trapped, my darling. Nothing. Nothing matters from now on._

Pluto slid down the wall. She was a Time Keeper. A powerful, respectable magician.

A helpless one.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Warnings: AU, bad language (not much:), Shounen-Ai, YAOI, YURI, Violence.

Pairings: Kun/Zoi, Nef/Djed, Neptune/Uranus, Endimion/Serenity, Pluto/OC.

A/N: Hello to everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. After all, I'm evil, am I not?

Special thanks to: **Jjinks** (Thanks:), **meguin** (Thank you, I'll try, I did proofread them, unfortunately, I seem to notice mistakes only after posting and, besides, my Word is killing me, so I had to rely only on myself:), **Dark-Kingdoms **(I can die now, because I got the review from the author of "Onnagata"(Sorry, couldn't resist saying:) I know my grammar sucks sometimes. I was thinking of getting a beta myself. Though, I doubt I'll find one, I'll try).

Chapter 4

She felt like the walls, surrounding her, were the fence of a cemetry. She sat on her large bed and, finally, allowed her body to tremble. She was always strong, but now... she felt like her hot-tempered character had been drained away. And only shell of what she had once been was left. A shell with bright appearance and a name of Mars.

Last days were a real hell. Loneliness weighed heavily on her, crashing all the strength and calmness which she managed to gain during her life.

Her best friend was somewhere noone knew, most probably, in great danger. She and Serenity had come a long way to become friends, and even the difference of their ages - four years - didn't impede their friendship. True, many problems still stayed, especially with Serenity being always naive and silly, but these problems and their little quarrels were nothing in comparison with the feeling of a family, which their friendship caused. Deep in her heart Mars always thought about Serenity being her little sister, who, one day, would mature and become the greatest lunar queen of all the times.

Mars was also worried about Serenity's brother, with whom she used to have evening talks, which amused her greatly. At first they would talk calmly, then they both would argue and, finally, Mercury would come and create a living water shield out of herself, so that Mars or the lunar prince wouldn't burn each other and the castle. Young prince was promised to become the most powerful magician of the Moonlight kingdom.

Mars even pondered for a minute what kind of king Serenity's brother could have become, in case the men of the lunar family succeeded to the throne. But then shrugged the thought off. She was an inner, and her first and main duty was to protect Serenity. The young princess had to be saved by all means. Mars was ready to fight for Serenity to the death. Her choice between the two would, undoubtedly, lie on Serenity, no matter how unmerciful it would seem.

What was worrying Mars the most was that Queen Serena became, somewhat, disheartened. Mars wasn't tacken aback by Olvin's idleness, the king had always been miserable. What made the strong woman like Serena fall for such a man - Mars still couldn't understand.

More to say, Serena obviously avoided her own warriors. It seemed like she didn't care about her children at all, ordering everybody not to leave the Moon. Except for Neptune's departure, she didn't make any attempts to start searching for her daughter and son. And even the exception was questionable, because Neptune was an outer. And an outer's duties were to guard the kingdom's borders and nothing else.

Mars sighed and leaned back on the pillows.

_If only my problems ended there..._

Several weeks ago her loved one disappeared. The young man, who stole her heart, had been her friend for ages. Though, he was born on Earth, he studied here, in one of the moon academies of magic. When they were children they always used to play together. What had started with strong friendship, turned out to be the strongest feeling in the world. At least, from Mars's part. And that was the thing, depressing her greatly.

_He said he had business to do and left for Earth... He didn't return when the time had come..._

Mars clenched her fists.

_I'm not going to sit here... Queen Serena may go to hell!_

Mars jumped up from the bed and rushed out of her room. She had to find Uranus, the sooner the better.

IIII

Lady Griffon, the acknowledged by law lady of the North lands, stood near window, looking at the falling snowflakes with her blue tired eyes. Lands of her husband stretched in front of the castle, which became her home many years ago. The white valley, reflecting in her eyes, seemed too cold and forbidding to live on its territory. But she got used to living here. To tell the truth, lately she had to give in with many changes.

Her life had never been easy. She couldn't marry the one she loved, because at those times he was poor. And then her parents engaged her with the one she didn't love. The lord of the North, Lord Kuntan. Lord Kuntan did love, unfortunately for both, not her. Later, Lady Griffon found out who had managed to capture his heart. Now dead Queen Victoria, no less. He got married only to hide this fact, hovering in the court gossips, the gossips saying that Queen Victoria accepted his love.

However, Lady Griffon and Lord Kuntan, despite many obstacles, did manage to create some kind of a family. A family, based on respect and understanding. The birth of their son only strengthened their union. That was until something changed...

Something that neither her son, nor she knew. Kuntan became more secretive, his absences became more frequent. At first, Lady Griffon thought it was because of Victoria's death. The reality was much more cruel. Nothing was left from the man of honour her husband had once been.

And the knowledge of the truth almost killed her son.

_Gods, Griffon, why do you always soften the words? It was your husband, who wanted to kill his own son..._

Lady Griffon missed her child greatly, but she knew that something must be done to prevent the Earth Kingdom from vanishing. Someone had to become the head of the resistance. Adrian was too blind to notice the plot, Endimion - too busy.

Lady Griffon came up to the large mirror, situated in the dark corner of the room and covered with green fabric. She teared the fabric away and called for her daughter. Lady Griffon wasn't a magician, but as well as every woman, she had her own little secrets too.

Some of her secrets weren't so innocent as this mirror, carefuly hidden from Kuntan.

In truth, Lady Griffon had two children.

A son and a daughter.

IIII

Lady Naru looked at King Adrian, sitting on a large throne and talking with his son. Endimion stood near his father, leaning slightly forward, so as not to miss any words. The reception hall was full of people - laughing, talking and creating a terrible uproar.

Lady Naru sighed. The only reason she stayed there every week, when all nobility was gathering for reporting and other political matters, was King Adrian. Lady Naru, the lady of the East, whose husband died long ago during a war, loved Adrian, had been loving for several years now. She thought that with Victoria's death, she would have at least a small choice of capturing his heart.

She was wrong. Adrian continued loving Victoria even after her death. Thus, Lady Naru decided to distract herself somehow. She could have devoted her time to her son. The problem was that her son left their home several years ago. Lady Naru knew that he was alive and safe, for he had sent her a few letters.

The reason why he had gone was unknown to the lonely mother.

Suddenly, a young man rushed into the hall. His long straight bloody red hair, falling on his back, framed the sharp and stubborn chin and hid the excitement, sparkling in his silver eyes. He was tall and neat, and somehow wore the atmosphere of madness, spreading like the odor of a pungent perfume.

Lady Naru snorted, recognizing Mint. Mint was some kind of a messenger throughout the royal castle. People got used to say that Mint was always somewhere and, at the same time, nowhere. Noone knew how he had appeared in the castle, noone even knew anything about him, except for his name. How he had managed to win over the whole nobility was a mystery too.

- Your Majesty, an urgent message from Lady Beryl!

King Adrian leaped onto his feet.

- Speak!

Mint's trembling voice crashed the silence, caused by his sudden apperance.

- Hordes of gnolls have just attacked west borders of Lady Beryl's lands! She asks for help, my King!

Adrian called for his generals and stormed out of the hall, Endimion trying not to lag behind him.

Lady Naru sighed and turned to go, pondering about news.

Soon the hall emptied, leaving only Mint, standing in the shadows.

Noone saw how he chuckled and fell on the throne with a wineglass in his hands, obviously enjoying himself.

_Finally, it's my time to enter the game... I have been waiting for far too long..._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Warnings: AU, bad language (not much:), Shounen-Ai, YAOI, YURI, Violence (not much).

Pairings: Kun/Zoi, Nef/Djed, Neptune/Uranus, Endimion/Serenity, Pluto/OC.

A/N: To those who still read this story many-many thanks. Have a little patience, soon everything will become more clear, I promise:) Next time, I'll dig a little more in Nephryte and other scouts. See ya:P

Chapter 5

The smooth surface of a river was a pure opposite to the storm, raging in her soul. A storm of pain and loneliness. Penetrating her essence, it was slowly draining away all her powers. And even the usual work couldn't help.

Mercury loved her post, loved the calmness, brought by sequence of her actions. Her friends would always complain about boring tasks, monotonous days of hanging around Serenity and lack of free time. Mercury didn't complain, she simply couldn't. Work was her second ego. It wasn't surprising, though. Before getting the rank of "inner" she had no friends and no family. Mother would rarely visit her, for her fear of the daughter's secret birth was much stronger than her love towards her own blood.

When tears ended, Mercury finally got used to living alone and found her own place. She accepted her fate and tried to make best of it, despite constant loneliness and all the difficulties. She had good friends, good colleagues, but still... Family was something unreachable for her. And now, when her mother had died and Serenity had disappeared, it was twice harder.

A soft and kind voice interrupted her thoughts. Mercury turned around, only to find smiling Venus, dancing behind her back, showing her new shining dress, beautifully framing her body. Mercury leaped to her feat, furious, tears were ready to run down her cheeks.

- Venus! How... how can you... be so happy? Do not you think... This... is... disgusting...

Immediately, the warrior of love stopped, the expression of anger crossed the lines of her face. She jumped forward, right into the water, legs drowning in the sand, not caring about the long flap of her dress, and slapped Mercury's face.

- I. Am. Not. A traitor! Not only you care about Serenity! We all are worried sick about her! Brace yourself!

Mercury bit her lip and nodded.

- I do not understand why Queen Serena does nothing to find her children... It... It...

Venus laughed a little and laid her hands on Mercury's shoulders.

- Do not think about it! I have brought good news, calm yourself!

The two girls sat on the bank of the river, enjoying the beauty of lunar trees with white and silver foliage. The grass under their bodies was a strange mixture of creamy white and red.

- I have just got the task from the Queen! We are to arrive to Earth tomorrow.

Mercury's face brightened.

- Finally! What exactly did the Queen say?

Venus obviously strained.

- Err... You see... It isn't the Queen who wants to send both of us to Earth... To tell the truth... It's Pluto...

IIII

Lord Skai, the lord of the South, the main ecclesiastic of the Earth Kingdom, and despite of it, the person who had always been hunted for by numerous unmarried ladies, paced around the hall like a madman. Some priests observed such behaviour with disapproval. They too were aware of the difficulties, which seemed to have captured the country since Queen Victoria's death, but tried to present an air of calmness anyway. Which their head was perfectly ruining with every step and nervious turn. The mumbled words were flowing from his mouth, making some of the older staff clench their fists and raise their eyebrows.

Lord Skai was in his forties, an age, meaning that every person should be full of wisdom and should watch his behaviour carefully. Of course, he was aware of the looks, piercing him from every side of the Royal Temple. He paid no attention.

_They all may go to hell!_

The thoughts, which captured his mind, were important ones. Lord Skai was not blind. The children's disappearence, complete change of Kuntan - his good friend in past, Beryll's borders under attack... The thieves's recent mysterious actions, the soon arrival of lunar messengers, and what was more important - silence from Kunzite. Enough to piss him off, he thought.

It seemed the destiny was ready to make him suffer for his happy and loose youth. In such moments lord Skai always remembered his past. He cursed the day, when Lady Griffon's parents made her marry Kuntan. It was the only pain, the only blow, which still lived in his heart. He loved Griffon. But he was a coward. He didn't... couldn't ask Kuntan, his best friend... to give him this woman back...

_Stop it. She is not yours. Never will be..._

Lord Skai, finally, hid himself in one of the dark corners of the hall. The priests relaxed and turned away from him, pondering why they had ever considered this man to be their head.

Lord Skai was very... very tired.

_Where are you, Kunzite? Your mother must be worried sick... What the hell are you doing in that out-of-the-way place?_

IIII

They say that blood is thicker than water. Do you believe in it? Lady Beryl certainly didn't. For sometimes... Sometimes it is much easier to forget who you once were. Past may carry pain, fear, disillusionments and... other sorts of feelings, which she despised. Greatly.

Lady Beryl wasn't a foolish woman, though. On the contrary, she was strong, powerful, ambitious, always on the alert. She admitted that saying her farewells to her past was some kind of a cowardness. Unfortanutely, the point didn't bother her at all. The rage, burning within her, was the rage of a wounded animal without any chance to survive. Slowly, rage turned into revenge, flourishing, printing into her heart and soul.

There was nothing left of what she had once been, except her title - the only thing her father had left her. Lady Beryl was the lady of the East, one of the chosen four, rightfully being the King's most trusted subordinates. If not for Kuntan's title of the archmage of the kingdom, she could have become the First Lady. However, that wasn't enough for her... Comparing to her sister's status, she was nothing. At least, she thought so.

Envy... was the real reason, why she had started everything in the first place. Envy was stifling her. Envy burned within her. But being watchful and cautious, she forced herself to be patient and to make every step carefully, in order not to attract undesirable enemies and unwelcome resistance. She had powerful allies, she had secret weapons, she had everything under control. Lady Beryl was ready.

Tetis slightly knocked on the door and entered her mistress' apartments. Beryl was sitting in front of a large mirror and combing her long waved deep-ruby hair. Tetis fell on her knee, looking sideways, noticing the third person, occupying a big comfortable armchair in the dark corner of the room.

- My Lady, I have finally established a contact with lord Hess.

Beryl nodded, smiling maliciously.

- Good.

Tetis stood up and bowed.

- My Lady, what about my reward?

Beryl turned to eye her toy, pondering about the time she'd have to get rid of the girl.

- Your reward? You're daring to ask me for reward after... after the children were lost somewhere? Tell me again, why they didn't appear in the castle?

Tetis immediately fell on her knees.

- My Lady! I swear, it wasn't my fault! The spell...

Beryl threw Tetis a look, full of disgust and scorn.

- You'll get your reward, when we will kill the children. Now get out from my sight! Find Hess and ask him whether he agrees to be our hound or not.

Beryl turned away, pleased with herself. The game was developing fast. King Adrian had already sent part of his army under her control. The deceitful maneuver with gnolls was successful. Beryl squinted her eyes.

_I just need to brainwash all those people... I hope Metallia won't mind... the expenses..._

Tetis hung her head, understanding that she'd have to wait more. She bowed to her mistress and turned to leave. The soft voice from the dark corner of the room caught her in the doorway.

- Aren't you afraid of vampires?

Tetis stiffened. Lord Hess was the oldest vampire of the Underground Clan.

- Beware, Tetis...

And Death, sitting in the armchair, giggled.


End file.
